


The Lollipop Scene

by Val_Creative



Category: Yes or No อยากรัก ก็รักเลย | Yes or No: Yaak Rak Gaw Rak Loey (Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Butch/Femme, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: I love them so much and I want this fandom to exist - but I've got no fic yet! I definitely can gif tho! <3Tumblr link





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much and I want this fandom to exist - but I've got no fic yet! I definitely can gif tho! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/156970859007)


End file.
